This invention relates to a covering lock for an automobile steering wheel, particularly to one having a cover fitting and hooking on the steering wheel and a anti-theft rod fixed to extend to the rear direction of the cover, consisting of few components, easy to handle, and at the same time preventing a safety air bag from stolen.
Automobile steering locks have been widely used and many kinds of different structures and designs are in market for consumers to choose. The main object of a automobile steering lock is to prevent the steering wheel from rotating. Some locks have a long rod extending from the steering wheel to preventing it from rotated, some prevent the steering wheel and the brake step at the same time, and some prevent the steering wheel and the hand brake from moved at the same time to attain the object. Further, a safety air bag is attached to the steering wheel of new automobiles, so it may be stolen in case of difficulties of breaking the steering lock, losing not a few expense for the safety air bag.
There is a steering lock disclosed in a patent application publicized in No. 279420, consisting of two half covers having a center hole for pivotally connected to each other to become a circular or overlapped cover covered on the steering wheel of an automobile. Each half cover has a position hole for a lock and a hook of an elongate shrinkable rod to lock on the steering wheel. This case also includes two half covers and a traditional steering lock, which is usually stored in the trunk of a car when not in use and taken out for use to prevent the steering wheel from rotated and the safety air bag from stolen at the same time. But in handling to lock the steering wheel, the position holes of the two half covers should be aligned before the two side hooks of a traditional steering lock can be hooked on the steering wheel, resulting in difficult handling and a high cost.